


Aye aye, Captain!

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Series: Some Fluffy Stucky Stuff [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Lifeguard!Steve, M/M, One Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: There's a pool party at the pool that lifeguard Steve works at.For the party to run and be safe, they need some volunteers and Steve is surprised when he finds his friend (and secret crush) Bucky volunteering.At some point Bucky lands in the water and Steve has to save him. More or less.





	Aye aye, Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ❁

Steve loved his job as lifeguard.   
  
Okay, _love_ was maybe a tad too much but he did really like it. He liked water and he liked children - in a non creepy way - and he also liked occasionally saving a life or two.   
  
This weekend was a kind of pool party for kids at the local outdoor pool and in two hours the lifeguards plus some volunteers would meet up to discuss everything. Steve was looking forward to it.

The two hours passed quickly and Steve pulled up in the parking lot of the pool. He was already dressed in his white tank top and the bright red swim trunks. He put his sunglasses on, now fully feeling The Lifeguard Feels.   
  
Tony, the pool's boss and Peggy and Natasha, Steve's fellow lifeguards were there, too.   
  
"Alright guys, this party starts in an hour or so. I'm gonna check things with the technicians who are responsible for the music and lights. I'd like you guys to instruct the volunteers. I have a list of all the people who registered themselves. Here, Peggs, gonna give it to you. Make sure they know what to do when one of the kiddies drown. See ya."   
  
With that little speech Tony left the tree lifeguards. On his way out the man motioned for about ten people to enter the room.  
  
The people were the volunteers who were all dressed in bright pink shirts. Some of them seemed excited and were smiling but others didn't look that ecstatic about the whole thing.   
  
Why would they register themselves if they didn't want to do it, Steve asked himself when his eyes fell on a brunet mane that was all to familiar to the lifeguard.   
  
"Bucky! What are you doing here?" he asked, hugging his friend who hadn't noticed him yet.   
  
Of all the people, Steve would have expected Bucky to show up last. His friend didn't like children at all and he also had that problem with his arm. Steve remembered that when he told Bucky about the pool party, the other man had acted as if he had to throw up. So him actually being here was strange.   
  
"You were annoying me so much with your talking about this stupid party that I decided to come," Bucky answered, grinning in the way that always made Steve's stomach flutter.   
  
Ah yeah, that thing about his unspoken feelings for his friend.   
  
He noticed that he wanted more than friendship from Bucky a few months ago but he was very sure that Bucky didn't feel the same, so he never acted on it and tried to be happy with what he got. It was working out. Well, most of the times.   
  
"I only mentioned it once!" Steve protested.   
  
"Okay, then I came here because I wanted to see you and enrich your day with my presence," the man said, winking.   
  
That made Steve blush and he turned away, afraid that Bucky would notice it.   
  
"What are you doing with your arm? Isn't it bad if your prothesis is under water?"  
  
"Yup. That's why I brought a plastic prothesis. No way that I'm letting my metal baby rust," Bucky explained, patting his left arm. Steve cringed.   
  
"Please don't ever call your arm your 'metal baby' again. That was horrible."   
  
"But you loved it," the volunteer said, winking again, therefore making Steve blush again.   
  
God, Steve was going to die of Bucky's constant teasing one day.   
  
"Alright, volunteers! I have a list of all the people who registered themselves, I'd like to check if everyone's here! Then we'll instruct you," Peggy announced and everyone gathered around here, listening closely to everything she had to say.   
  
Well, almost everyone. Steve found himself distracted by a certain man with a metal arm and he feared that he might lose all his clear thoughts when Bucky would dive and his body and pretty hair would be wet and damn, why did the man have to be so pretty?

Steve didn't see Bucky for the first two hours of the party. He was watching out for the kids in the non-swimmer's pool and at the waterslide and he was pretty sure that Bucky was at the swimmer's pool where the volunteers had put up some games in the water.   
  
"Okay boys and girls! Next game is happening in the non-swimmer's pool so y'all move there!" one of the volunteers, who was also playing DJ, announced.   
  
Steve chuckled when a horde of kids came running down from the swimmer's pool and jumped into the other pool.  
  
But of course Steve also scolded them for running and jumping.  
  
"I'm a bit disappointed to see that you're still dry," a teasing voice said from behind Steve.   
  
He didn't have to turn around to know that it was Bucky but he did so anyways.   
  
"I could say the same about you," he replied, no better come-back coming to his mind.   
  
Bucky chuckled.   
  
"We're bringing the party to the non-swimmer's pool so that you can have some fun, too."  
  
"I did have fun here, too," the blond man said, shrugging.   
  
He actually did. But he always had fun looking at all the kids having fun and now with the loud music it was nice, too.   
  
"Sure. Keep an eye on me while I'm entertaining these little devils, will you? We don't want me to drown," Bucky said before he went to all the other volunteers who were preparing the next game for the kids.   
  
Steve shook his head with a smile on his face.   
  
Wasn't going to get hard for him to keep an eye on his friend. 

Oh no, it wasn't hard at all, especially with Bucky waving to Steve like every five minutes and when a kid fell from one of the airbeds they had to get on for the game, Bucky always discreetly pointed at them, quietly laughing.   
  
Steve tried to stay serious and a small part of him even tried to ignore Bucky but that didn't really work out.   
  
He had crossed his arms and was looking around when his eyes fell - once again - on Bucky.   
  
The man was sadly not looking at Steve right now but what he did instead was maybe even better.   
  
One little girl on an airbed couldn't keep her balance and was blindly reaching out for something to hold on.   
  
That something turned out to be Bucky's arm and Steve knew that the brunet wasn't actually planning on helping the girl. That was quite obvious though, because Bucky made a panicky noise before he flailed a bit and finally landed in the water along with the girl.   
  
Steve laughed for 0.1 seconds before his Lifeguard Senses kicked in and he sprinted around the pool to get to his friend. And the girl. Duh.   
  
"Bucky, take my hand," Steve said, reaching out for his friend. Peggy was getting the girl.   
  
Bucky grabbed the lifeguards hands and in his eyes, Steve could read exactly what was going to happen. And he should have known it even before that but no, he always had to save people.   
  
The brunet pulled the blond forcefully into the water.  
  
Steve kind of landed on top of Bucky and the volunteer held onto Steve after surfacing again and they found themselves floating in the water, faces merely inches apart.   
  
"Sorry," Bucky said sheepishly.   
  
Steve snorted.   
  
"Yeah, sure." He wanted to say it in an ironic way but it barely came out as a whisper.   
  
"Thank you," the brunet said then, still close to Steve and the lifeguard could see his beautiful eyes and the small drops of water in his lashes.   
  
"For what?"  
  
"Saving my life." Bucky smiled in a... shy way?  
  
"I didn't save your life. I didn't even pull you-"  
  
"Shut up," Bucky said before he came even closer to Steve and before he could process it, Bucky's lips were on his.   
  
They were kissing slowly but sensually, Bucky's tongue gliding along Steve's lip and Steve couldn't think one more coherent thought.   
  
The lifeguards hands slid down Bucky's sides and pulling him tighter, the water splashing slightly around them. He couldn't suppress the low moan that left his mouth when Bucky bit his lower lip.   
  
"Hey, love-birds! How about you stop licking each other's faces and start paying attention to the children!" Natasha yelled, grinning at them.   
  
Steve blushed immediately, backing off and biting his probably swollen lip.   
  
"I should really guard the kids," he mumbled.   
  
"Maybe, yeah," Bucky said, nodding and turning away to leave the pool but before he actually could, Steve grabbed his wrist.   
  
"Wait! Do you.. Do you actually like me?" he asked shyly and the brunet smiled fondly at him.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I like you a damn lot, actually."  
  
When he heard that, Steve beamed.   
  
"Then let's continue that kissing later."  
  
Bucky grinned.  
  
He got out of the pool, winked at Steve and said, "Aye aye, Captain."  
  
Oh, Steve was doomed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was swimming today and Jan and Khalid were the cutest!? At some point, Jan jumped in the water in his shirt and Khalid was laughing his ass off and then Jan was laughing too and then I wrote this.


End file.
